


Lectured

by xSpaceNation



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Everyone wins, Fluff, M/M, No magic because i suck at writing it, Not now gay thoughts, Oblivious Simon, One Shot, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Please Don't Kill Me, SnowBaz, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS IS HOW HE KNOWS HE IS A VAMPIRE, Troye Sivan headcanons, Watford (Simon Snow), aesthetic dad Troye, and baz runs into a pole, penny must be dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpaceNation/pseuds/xSpaceNation
Summary: In which Baz feels personally attacked by Simon doing nothing wrong during a school-wide lecture.(Reposted from my Wattpad, @abbert21)





	Lectured

**BAZ**

Simon motherfucking Snow pursed his lips around the green Starbucks straw from across the classroom and taunted me with his existence _again_.

My family hates this kid, the stupid teacher's pet who's taken over my life. I hate this kid, the goddamn "Chosen One" to interrupt the Pitch's plans for good--

At least, I'm _supposed_ to hate this kid.

I don't like him, I'm in stupid-love with him-- yes, stupid-love, the kind that makes me want to scream, the kind that sticks around even after eight years of hatred, yes, the stupid-love, the kind that is stupid. The love that is stupid and dumb and fucking dumb and stupid just like the stupid beautiful moles underneath Simon's eyes and idiotic curls cascading down his forehead in a mix of bronze and blonde waterfalls.

I'm forced to hate this gorgeous nightmare bestowed upon me by devilish angels.

The arse tugged at his scarf wrapped around his neck and sat in a seat across the aisle at the front of the row, in the same row as me. Out of anyone at all to be in this lecture at this time of the day, he had to sit so close to me. He was only a few seats and an aisle away, and I was glancing over like a fucking lovestruck idiot.

I wanted to die when he looked back at me and we locked eyes. He cracked a small grin and gave me a tiny wave. I kept a cool expression and tilted my chin upward at him, letting him know I notice him, but not trying for the impression that I care. I looked away immediately after and last night's dinner was rushing to my cheeks. He was so close, and couldn't even bring my eyes back to him.

What is this assembly even about? I can't remember. They called us in before Christmas break started for some announcement, some dumb planning-for-the-future shit, but that was all I heard before all I could absorb was Simon, mostly invested in the lecturer, pushing up his thick black glasses hanging over his slightly farsighted baby blues every once in a while, his adorableness multiplying every time he did so. He's taking lazy notes every few slides and keeps looking up at the presentation with boredom in his posture, slumping in his chair.

Not to mention the pen tapping.

 _Crowley, the pen tapping_. Every night before he went to bed, Simon did his homework and whenever he got stuck on a problem, he'd tap his pen on the desk and he wouldn't stop even if you'd ask him to. It was a fucking adorable habit of his, one that annoyed me with a passion like love. He was doing it again, at this assembly. I couldn't hear it, but Bunce sitting next to him was surely having a swell time with that.

I kept trying to turn my attention back to the presentation, but I...

I just couldn't think _straight_.

Simon placed his earbuds in his ears and started to play his music-- probably his favorites, Troye Sivan or The Chainsmokers at full blast. I've always sat next to him and heard it, even though his headphones were well plugged in. He just liked deafening himself, so I've always overheard his music blaring from the small speakers. I could tell the song he's subtly lip syncing from across the room is Bite, which is the first on his playlist, from what I've noticed.

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free._

He's completely ignoring the lecture now, closing his eyes and enjoying the music. His bronze eyelashes blink up and down, and stay down, underneath his glasses, and he's humming again.

_Sing me like a choir._

My stomach flips every time he slightly bobs his head back and forth to the soft rhythm.

_I can be the subject of your dreams-- your sickening desire_

_But you already are._ I hear myself under my breath, and luckily it's not loud enough for Dev or Niall sitting next to me to hear. I risk it again. _I want you, Snow._

_Don't you want to see a man up close?_

Niall turns his head, "Hm?" and I simply shake him off, "It's nothing," except with him being Niall, the arse knows it's something, so he won't stop pestering me, and I can't look back at Simon until his attention is regaled by the lecture.

_A phoenix in the fire._

The heat I feel inside me after Simon looks up at the ceiling to sing the next two lines is almost like a phoenix in a fire. I feel like I'm in ashes when his eyes dart at me, his head not turned. I'm at the same predicament, and our eyes are caught, locked together yet again.

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free._

_Set me free, Snow._ I whisper again to myself, _Set me free, please._

Not now, gay thoughts.

Everyone is standing to leave the lecture hall, including Simon himself, who has shaken off my cold look and started to trot his black Vans out of his row before he can leave through the door. I start to head out as well and smirk at him as I follow him out, and I can almost keep my sanity until he sings out loud to me.

_"But please don't bite."_

A small bout of silence rings in the crowd and Snow is laughing out loud at my reaction. My cool complexion isn't cool anymore and I run into a pole.


End file.
